


Breezy Wind

by RiaDan



Series: Wind [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Poetry, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan
Summary: Even if time draws us apart, I will always find a way to be with you again, my dearest friend.(Phichit's POV)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Wind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780741
Kudos: 6





	Breezy Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey^^
> 
> The fourth part of the ambiguous series is out^^
> 
> I hope you have some fun with the mystery of this arc^^
> 
> All the best and stay safe and healty!
> 
> Love, Ria
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.

_Being with you feels like sunshine on a cloudless day,  
the symphonies of the birds echoing our laughter through the hills  
as a light breeze tousles our hair. _

_With you I feel free and careless, mischievous and strong._

_So I pray to the sea:  
Let our days be filled with joy and laughter, with happiness and hope.  
Never failing to find what really matters._

The first time I met him, it was during the gathering of the first years in the great hall of my new school.

There were tons of other kids, being excited, nervous and very much looking forward to their new school life.

But that particular boy somehow stood out of the crowd.

I couldn’t tell why, but something drew me to his presence. And I felt like I’d already known him.

Had I met him before?

I tried rummaging through my memory, but I came up blank.

So, I just stood there and observed him from some distance, trying to be not too obvious.

He looked nervous and fidgeted with his hands, while worrying his bottom lip, waiting like everyone else for the announcement of the headmistress.

I could understand his feelings 100% as I was also a little nervous at the time as well. Cause who wouldn’t be?

It was a new beginning! Especially for me! I came here from Thailand to live with my uncle and aunt to gain more experience and practice the language.

It would give me more opportunities for my future and I liked living with my relatives. They were nice and my older cousins were great.

My gaze wandered back to the stranger.

He had big brown doe-eyes and black hair and blue-rimmed glasses. He had a soft face and a warm presence. He looked cute.

I thought about walking up to him to talk a little, but I didn’t want to miss anything of relevance, so I stayed planted on my spot.

Still, I couldn’t draw my gaze away from the other.

Minutes went by, the fidgeting of the boy didn’t stop, but grew per second and I watched, until I couldn’t take it any longer.

So, I walked up to him and we talked after some awkward introductions.

And that’s how I met my later best friend Yuuri Katsuki for the first time.

It went on like this:

We were assigned to the same class and to our surprise, even sharing a desk. We also had chosen the same electives and loved figure skating.

The two of us spent a lot of time together since then, getting closer and closer.

We went to the arcade, watched movies, especially the King and the Skater as often as possible. He invited me over to play video games and I introduced him to my beloved hamsters. We did our homework together, had multiple sleepovers, listened to music, went to karaoke together with our other friends from school like Leo and Guang-Hong, talked about hot girls and boys and fanboyed over movie stars and athletes.

We always had fun, when we were together.

Then _it_ happened.

Yuuri had found a letter with a heart in his locker and I was ecstatic.

My bestie had just gotten a love letter!

I jumped all around him in excitement, but stopped as soon as I caught the troubled look on Yuuri’s face.

“What’s wrong?”, I asked him in confusion.

He turned to me, biting down on his bottom lip, “I am feeling guilty for having to turn them down.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Why do you want to turn them down? You don’t even know, who it is? Shouldn’t you at least wait before deciding.”

My friend shook his head, his gaze drifting very far, “I just can’t. I-It feels wrong.”

I stared at him for some seconds, but shrugged, “Well, then don’t feel guilty. It is important how you feel about it and if you don’t want to, then so be it.”

Yuuri stared at me for some seconds with a neutral expression, but then a grateful smile made it onto his lips and my heart skipped some beats.

“Thank you.”

I hummed, averting my gaze, trying to decipher why my heart felt so full. It was happiness and strangely nostalgia somehow, “No prob, bestie!”

From that day on something had shifted in our friendship.

Yuuri was even more open then before, but he sometimes seemed very nervous in my presence. There was always a question in his eyes about something unknown to me.

And then one day, he seemed to have come to a decision and trusted me enough to tell me about something very important to him.

The Japanese told me about a certain dream, he had very often.

It was about him and another person, who was an adult man.

He described him as tall, broad-shouldered with cerulean eyes and silver hair. And said, the mystery man was Russian.

I have to admit, I joked around a little, saying that I’d never known, he had a thing for Russian Fairies, but as soon as I looked at his serious and nostalgic face, I dropped the teasing.

It seemed like this was no topic to joke about.

And indeed, it wasn’t.

So, he continued and told me about what seems to be memories of another _him_ , another life.

He told me about places in England, a town there on the coast and big cliffs, where the sea brushes against the stony edges.

He told me about the mystery man, who turned out to be his former lover and how happy they were together, before everything came to an end.

At the end of his story, I didn’t know, what to think.

What was even more mysterious, was that I started crying and my chest felt heavy and so incredibly sad like I’d known everything he had told me all along. It was a little like mourning for something out of reach, a home long forgotten, but still so precious and dear to the both of us.

I gently reached out for him, taking his hand into my own, a flickering vision of us sitting in the grass on a cliff, while gazing at the ocean a long-forgotten time ago, passing in my mind and I smiled and said so full of emotion, “As bright as the stars circling the sun are, my beloved friend, I am sure that your moonlight won’t be straying too far as well.”

Yuuri nods as he leans his head on my shoulder, tears running down his face and I hold him close, supporting him in whatever way I can.

May what comes.

_I gently hold your hand as you weep to the sea of stars,  
hope and determination reflected in your eyes._

_And it was in this moment, my friend, that I promised you,  
to support you in finding your beloved moonlight, may what come._

_And even if we both forget over the spiral of time,  
the promise will remain deep inside our hearts._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story^^
> 
> Two more parts are planned^^
> 
> A short POV of Chris and the story about their past life^^
> 
> All the best^^
> 
> Love, Ria


End file.
